Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{6z + 1}{6z + 6} \div \dfrac{1}{6}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{6z + 1}{6z + 6} \times \dfrac{6}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(6z + 1) \times 6} {(6z + 6) \times 1}$ $r = \dfrac{36z + 6}{6z + 6}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{6z + 1}{z + 1}$